A Distância que une os corações
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Uma inspetora visita o lar Wammy's House. Até que vê uma certa briga. Poderia ela tirar Mello do único lugar que pode chamar de lar? E Near o que fará? Yaoi MelloxNear.


Era domingo à noite, todos estavam reunidos no refeitório, uma grande sala com grandes mesas retangulares divididas pelo ano d

**Yoh!**

**Weeeeeeeee aqui estou eu com mais uma fic... MelloxNear como as outras duas...xD Prometo um dia sair deste casal, sério. u.u"**

**Bem, como acabei de dizer, é YAOI, soletre: Y-A-O-I. Sacas? Dois boys se pegando? É isso. u.u"**

**Death Note não pertence a mim, e se pertencesse eu ia detonar geral e ai se o L, Mello e Near não me amassem Òo Iriam ter de aprender a me amar. u.u'**

**Mello, Near e L: Socorro! Esta louca nos prendeu e...**

**O que vocês disseram?ò.O**

**Mello, Near e L: Te amamos chuchu,volte mais cedo do trabalho ok?n.n"**

**Vamos a fic!**

-

-

-

Era domingo à noite, todos estavam reunidos no refeitório, uma grande sala com grandes mesas retangulares divididas pelo ano de cada aluno. Roger, então pediu a atenção de todos. Houve alguns murmúrios, mas logo o silencio predominou a sala, onde, todos os alunos se apresentavam.

-Atenção! Atenção! Todos! Boa noite.

Todos responderam com um "boa noite" quase que instantâneo.

-Bem, amanhã uma inspetora visitará nossa instituição.Temos certeza de que tudo no orfanato esta conforme as regras, porém, ela também vira para averiguar se todos estão sendo tratados da maneira que merecem, ou se necessitam de tratamentos especiais, sejam com psicólogos ou para um reformatório.

Ao dizer esta ultima palavra, deu uma olhada discreta para Mello. Mello era um aluno brilhante, era considerado um gênio. Porém, quando se tratava de Near, este se descontrolava. Near havia roubado seu glorioso primeiro lugar na luta para decidir quem seria o sucessor de L, seu maior ídolo. Aconteceram muitas vezes de Mello espancar o garoto ao saber que todos seus esforços nos estudos estavam apenas recebendo um "segundo lugar". Várias vezes ocorreram dele ficar afastado das aulas por alguns dias de castigo.

-Peço então para que se comportem como nunca se comportaram na vida, pôs, uma vez levados por ela, não se sabe se um dia voltará. Não quero saber de brigas, xingamentos, discussões, desrespeito e por ultimo e mais importante – Neste momento ele não escondeu seu olhar a Mello.- Sem espancamentos. Podem começar o jantar

Neste momento, metade dos presentes no refeitório olharam para Mello, a outra metade começou a atacar o jantar.

-Tinha que ser eu...

-Só podia ser, você é o único que implica com o coitado.

-Blá, blá, blá, isso não importa, to com fome, cadê o bolo de chocolate?

-Você não pode comer algo sem ser de chocolate?

-E você pode pelo amor de Deus parar de jogar esse jogo estúpido?

-Hahaha, nossos vícios maníacos... Nunca vamos nos livrar deles...

Matt tinha razão. Cada um dos três primeiros na disputa de lugares da escola tinha um vício bizarro: Mello os chocolates, Near os quebra-cabeças e Matt os games. Matt era o melhor amigo de Mello, seu companheiro inseparável. Por isso, um entendia o outro quase que como um só.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, algumas crianças comiam rápido seu café da manhã para tentarem brincar sob aquele céu sem nuvens, antes das aulas começarem. Mas uma criança não ligava para se o dia estava chuvoso, ensolarada, tempestuoso ou caia um dilúvio. Ele só ligava para seu puzzle. Encaixava peça por peça quase que automaticamente.

Bateu o sinal. Todas as crianças corriam para suas salas de aula, para não se atrasarem e causar uma má impressão na tal "inspetora". Mello e Matt chegaram na aula exatamente no horário em que o sinal batera. Não gostavam de chegar atrasados, principalmente Mello. Quando todos os alunos já haviam chegado, o professor, Roger e uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 50 anos, de estatura média e um pouco acima do peso entraram na sala.

-Bom, bom dia a todos. – Todos responderam educadamente, o que fez Roger sorrir, percebendo que não haviam esquecido de seu pedido – Esta é a senhora Lovegood, a inspetora de quem lhes falei ontem.

-Ola a todos, chamo-me Juliet Lovegood e vou inspecionar o instituto Wammy's House hoje. Espero que não liguem para minha presença.

A aula transcorreu como todas as outras, uma disputa de quem responderia cada pergunta feita pelo professor terminou sem um erro sequer. As aulas terminaram e os alunos receberam seus testes. Um por um os alunos saiam e pagavam seus testes, Mello havia tirado 9.7 errando apenas uma questão de verdadeiro ou falso. Matt tinha tirado 9.5, pois além de ter errado a mesma questão que Mello, havia criticado a má elaboração da pergunta da mesma. Os dois saíram a reclamar como sempre, dizendo que era impossível alguém acertar uma questão pessimamente formulada. Near, como sempre era o ultimo a sair e como sempre, recebeu a maior nota: 10. Dirigiu-se calmamente a biblioteca para analisar cada detalhe da prova. Neste momento, um garoto de sua turma pegou sua prova.

-CARACA! OUTRO IMPOSSIVEL 10 DO NEAR!

Nisto, começou a vir um tumulto de alunos. Algumas meninas diziam "é o que se esperava do 'gênio' da turma", uns meninos já eram mais duros "Não é possível! Este daí deve ser genial pra colar!". Com isto, Near pegou seu teste rapidamente e acelerou seu passo sem que ninguém notasse. Por que? Por que na hora de dizer que ele era genial arrumava multidões, mas nunca ninguém o procurava depois?A única pessoa que não o tratou como o "gênio" foi Mello, mas este o tratava com ódio. Ninguém o procurava para saber por que gostava daqueles brinquedos ou muito menos se podia brincar com ele.

Near foi para uma das salas de entreterimento e sentou-se no canto da sala. As poucas pessoas que percebiam sua presença não se incomodavam com a mesma. Mas do nada começou a se ouvir gritos. As crianças que estavam na sala reconheceram a voz instantaneamente: Mello. Ele estava dando mais um de seus ataques pelo segundo lugar. Near continuou montando seu puzzle como se nada tivesse acontecido de diferente, pois isso já era cotidiano: recebem as provas, ele vai brincar com algo e aparece Mello estragando tudo que ele havia montado ou trabalhado e o ameaçando, e algumas vezes ele o batia, mas Near não ligava. Não dizia nada. Agia indiferente como sempre fez em todas as situações. Era melhor do que nada. O loiro entrou na sala, Near continuou montando como se não tivesse percebido que ele entrara.

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? SE ACHA O MAIORAL NÃOÉ?? MAS SAIBA QUE EU VO TE VENCER NO FINAL!!

-Ta bom.

-COMO ASSIM "TA BOM"?

- "Ta bom".

Neste momento Mello largou a barra de chocolate de sua mão e partiu para cima de Near, o segurando pela gola da camisa. As crianças da sala, horrorizadas, ficaram paralisadas de medo, muitos tinham medo de Mello, e quando Mello socou Near, muitas estremeceram como se tivessem sido elas as atingidas. Quando o loiro iria socá-lo novamente, a porta se abriu quase como num estrondo: a inspetora acompanhada de uma garota entraram na sala aterrorizadas.

-O que... O que você esta fazendo? Esta enforcando o coitado!

A inspetora foi correndo em direção aos dois e separou Mello de Near, verificando se o menor estava bem. Um silêncio reinou até que entraram Roger e mais três professores pasmos ao ver que o que eles mais temiam acontecera.

-Mello... Vá para o seu quarto... Melhor, quero todos em seus quartos.

Mello ficou branco ao ver o que tinha feito e a reação de Roger. Roger sempre fora paciente com suas atitudes, mas agora via uma linha de desapontamento em seu rosto. Ele podia ter de sair da Wammy's House, pior, ele podia ter de sair da competição para ser o sucessor de L. Olhou para chão arrependido, viu sua barra de chocolate, mas a ignorou.

-Querido o que ele te fez? Isso é muito comum? O que você fez para ele te bater desse jeito, meu Deus!

-Estou... Bem. – E saiu seguindo a ordem de Roger, como se ele tivesse apenas sido um espectador.

-Meu Deus! Vocês viram o estado dele??

-Senhora Lovegood asseguro-a de quem este incidente...

-Incidente? Ele saiu como se isso fosse normal para ele! Este garoto, o loiro... Não faz bem para ele estar aqui e muito menos para os que vivem aqui!

-Senhora Lovegood, acho que Mello não conseguiria encarar o fato de ter de sair da instituição e ...

-Meu Deus, como vocês conseguem defender aquele delinqüente! Eu vou informar o caso para o departamento de crianças "especiais" agora mesmo, não posso deixar isto em branco!

-Senhora, não a nada que nós possamos fazer para...

-Não, Roger não da! – Falou se dirigindo para fora daquele aposento, deixando Roger com uma expressão de profunda tristeza. Apesar do comportamento excessivamente bruto de Mello, ele estava naquela mansão desde bebê, para ele era como um sobrinho ou até mesmo como filho.

Neste mesmo momento, Mello se encontrava em seu quarto na cama ainda pasmo com o que acontecera e o que poderia acontecer. Tudo por causa daquela nota... Por causa de Near... Abriu uma barra de chocolate levou até a boca, mas desistiu, jogando-o na mesa de cabeceira, virando-se para olhar o teto.

"Se não fosse por aquele pirralho tudo estaria perfeito...!".

-E ai? Mellowww!! Melow tudo bem, rapaz?

- Matt, desgraçado, você e suas piadinhas idiotas!

-Ah... Que isso... Eu sei que você adora minhas piadas. Me conte, é tão bom extravasar a raiva no Near a ponto de poder ser expulso e poder sair da competição??

-Merda, Matt! Não vê o meu estado?

-Peraí, me contaram que você espancou o coitado... Mas não mencionaram que vocês fizeram algo mais...

-SAI DO MEU QUARTO MERDA!

-Ok, mas lembre-se... Eu sempre te amarei, mesmo que você me troque por outra Mellito!

-SEU...!

"Maldito Matt! Eles e suas piadinhas... Se bem que se fosse com outras pessoas eu rir que nem louco."

Mello se joga na cama novamente agora pensando se ele se safaria dessa... No mínimo ele precisaria limpar a sala depois das aulas durante um mês e se manter longe de Near durante o resto da vida... Ótimo! Ele também não queria vê-lo nunca mais! Mas... e se ele fosse expulso da wammy's house? Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e foi ver quem era.

-Ah.. Roger! Entre... Desculpe por hoje, mas ele meio que pediu para...

-Poupe-me Mello... Minha cabeça já esta cheia.

-Ta... Mas é que... – Roger estava... Irritado?

-Mello... Sua atitude de hoje a tarde foi totalmente inaceitável, muito menos sob a presença da senhora Lovegood. - O loiro permaneceu calado olhando para o chão. Sabia que lá vinha bomba. – E a decisão da inspetora é que seria melhor para você e para as outras crianças que você fosse para outra instituição. – Mello arregalou tanto os olhos que pareciam que iriam voar e começar a andar pela sala. – Você vai embora amanhã as 18:00...

-AMANHÃ!?COMO ASSIM??

-Você ouviu... Não precisa ir para a aula amanhã.

-E.. E COMO FICA A COMPETIÇÃO PARA O SUCESSOR DE L??

-Vai continuar a ocorrer... Lembre-se que Matt também é um ótimo estudante.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Mello se jogou na cama e começou a chorar. Era raro vê-lo chorar, mas desta vez ele estava inconformado, soluçando e socando o travesseiro. Roger sentiu que não podia fazer nada para consolá-lo, despediu-se e saiu do quarto.

-Com licença, Near-san será que eu poderia entrar?

-Sim.

-Olha, eu sei que aquele delinqüente vem fazendo isso sempre com você, bastou eu dar umas palavrinhas com seus colegas e eles me disseram tudo. É uma irresponsabilidade da Wammy's House permitir tal abuso!Por isso dei um jeitinho de que isso nunca mais aconteça!

-O que você fez? - Perguntou Near sem demonstrar preocupação ou curiosidade, porém parou de montar seu puzzle e ficou apenas o olhando esperando por uma resposta.

-Ah...Bem, eu vou mandar o tal de Mello para uma instituição que lhe dê a atenção necessária...

-Eu disse que eu estava bem.

-Eu sei querido, mas isso é inaceitável.

-Não precisa disso.

-Querido, não é só por você, mas por todas as crianças que já foram amedrontadas por ele. Desculpe, mas a hora é curta. Boa noite anjinho.

E fechou a porta devagar, como se fosse assustá-lo se fizesse algo mais "brusco".

Mello tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda estava inconformado. Como isso podia acontecer? Não podia ser verdade! Porque...

-Mello?– Disse uma figura branca pela brecha que havia aberto da porta. - Posso entrar?

-Ah o que? CAI FORA! Droga... –"Porque este pirralho esta aqui? Ah, deve ter vindo para se gabar de agora ser com toda a certeza de que é o primeiro... Este tampinha...".

-Mello... Você ta chorando?- Perguntou com sua indiferença costumeira.

-É claro que não droga! E eu não dei permissão para você entrar!É TUDO CULPA SUA! – Agora Mello havia começado a chorar novamente – SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE TIRADO ESTE MALDITO 10! SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ENTRADO AQUI! SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE NASCIDO! TUDO SERIA MAIS FÁCIL, MELHOR! AGORA VOU TER DE ME SEPARAR DE MEUS AMIGOS DE TUDO QUE EU AMO!

-É...Se eu não tivesse nascido ela...-Near parou. Tinha sido apenas um sussurro, mas o suficiente para Mello ouvir. Imediatamente o loiro parou de gritar e de chorar e observou o menor com uma cara não mais de ódio, mas de pena ainda irritado.

-Cara, que droga... Me... Me... Quero dizer... De-des...

-Não precisa. Você apenas disse a verdade.

-Não, é que... Sua mãe... Des...

-Ela morreu no momento em que eu nasci. Meu pai tinha morrido por uma doença, e minha irmã cuidou de mim até o fim...

Porque Near estava contando tudo aquilo? Não era isso que Mello estava mais preocupado, mas porque ele não estava mais com aquela raiva fulminante de Near?

-Desculpe-me Mello. Se não fosse por mim você seria alguém feliz, não é? Tudo de ruim na sua vida foi porque eu apareci nela. Porque...

-Cara, como você fala... Desculpa ok? Agora para de jogar na minha cara, certo? Prefiro você quietinho... Mas pelo menos, agora que vou sair daqui não precisarei ter de encarar essa sua indiferença mais... He, he. - Uma lágrima passou ligeira pelo rosto de Mello.

-Mello... Me desculpe. Foi por minha causa que você...

-Droga Near, ca-cala a bo-boca! – Mello estava sentado num canto da cama ocupando um espaço mínimo da mesma, virado para não mostrar ao seu rival, que ele estava chorando. Near então subiu na cama e o abraçou. Mello quando sentiu, tentou se livrar, mas desistiu. Não tinha forças pra tirar aquele abraço... Ele não queria pensar em mais nada, se ele era seu rival ou amigo. Queria ficar parado sem pensar em nada com aquele abraço. Permaneceram uns minutos daquele jeito. Near o abraçando pelo pescoço sentindo as lagrimas do loiro, enquanto este estava com suas mãos segurando os braços de Near, sem se preocupar em conter a força.

-Mais uma vez, me desculpe por tudo Mello. E obrigado. – Retirou-se do quarto. Como havia sido difícil para ele sair daquele abraço... Mas se não saísse acabaria de levar um fora do outro por tê-lo abraçado, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O dia seguinte amanheceu, e todos estavam no café da manhã menos Mello e Near. Como era de se esperar, Matt foi visitar seu amigo para saber se ele estava "bem". Bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta, então entrou. O quarto já estava irreconhecível. Livros estavam em uma caixa, malas prontas, e parecia que tudo estava esvaziado.

-Mellow... Onde tu ta? – Olhou para todos os cantos e não viu nenhum sinal de vida do loiro. Olhou para o chão do outro lado da cama, e lá estava ele, deitado com os cobertores sobre o rosto.

-Mellow! Suicídio na minha frente não!

-Cala a boca Matt e sai de fininho antes que eu parta pra cima de você...

-Hei, você seria capaz de fazer isso contra minha vontade? Se bem que eu não exitaria, mas...

Mello partiu para cima do ruivo, mas não como este imaginava.

-Ei, você não vai para a aula?

-Para quê? Não vou precisar dessa maldita aula, não vou precisar de mais nenhuma aula na minha vida...

-Ah... Vai... Por mim?

-Ta, só porque você pediu...

-Eba! O amor vence!

Os dois seguiram para a sala de aula falando de como seria a outra instituição e de quão era gorda a vaca da inspetora. Entraram na turma, todos já estavam em seus lugares conversando enquanto esperavam o professor. Mas alguém em especial não estava lá.

-Hei Mello, sabe por que o Near não chegou até agora?

-Eu não sei, ontem ele tava bem...

-Como você sabe?

-Ontem à noite ele veio falar comigo e blábláblá.

- A... Noite? Meu Deus como aquele garoto é pervertido...Ele é bom?

-Do que você ta falando? – Berrou enrubescendo.

-Porque sempre que eu faço minhas piadinhas você cora? Será que é porque você realmente...

-Vou te ignorar desta vez...

-Ah, mas eu quero saber porque... Vai... Contaaaa...?

-MERDA MATT! QUANDO VOCÊ FAZ ESSAS MERDAS DE PERGUNTAS EU PENSO NO QUE VOCÊ TA INSINUANDO, E EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO COM ALGUÉM DA IDADE DELE, MUITO MENOS COM UM GAROTO, MUITO MENOS COM O NEAR!

-Ei, amigo, se você fosse eu num gritava que você pensa assim nele não...e.e

As pessoas na sala começaram a estremecer. Algumas garotas diziam "ai que bonitinho" outras "que desperdiço" "minhas chances se acabaram" "Mello ta afim do near? huahauhuahua".

-Quem...Ousar...Dizer...Mais uma palavra...EU MATO E SEM ARREPENDIMENTO!

Como todos da instituição temem a Mello, logo todos os presentes se calaram e não tocaram mais no assunto. A aula começou e nenhum sinal de Near. O chocólatra não conseguia prestar atenção à aula e nem precisava. Só tinha os pensamentos voltados a como poderia ter acontecido tudo aquilo. Ter sido expulso chorar na frente de Roger e depois de Near... Ter abraçado Near... E agora, Near havia faltado, coisa que nunca havia acontecido, pois este era perfeitamente pontual sempre, tudo aquilo... Não poderia ser real... Nunca chorava no máximo um choro de raiva em seu quarto sem ninguém vê-lo, mas...

Acabaram as aulas e ninguém havia visto o garoto branquinho. Mello estava um pouco desconfortável sobre o assunto. Ficou meio vermelho ao se lembrar do abraçado dos dois. Será que Near estava tentando evitá-lo? Não o grandioso Near, ele não faria isso... Estaria ele chateado? Não, porque alguém se chatearia por seu rival ter de se mudar e não atrapalhar, mas sua vida? O loiro não conseguia achar a resposta. Matt percebeu o estado do amigo, quando avistou Roger.

-Olhe Mello, o Roger pode saber porque de Near faltar!

-É... Mas... Esquece o Near, Matt.

-Mas... – Foi interrompido por Roger, e percebeu que ele queria falar a sós com Mello.

-Até logo, Mellito.

-Até... Quando eu parto? – Disse olhando para o chão, tentando evitar o choro. Desde que descobrirá que seria expulso, estava chorava com facilidade.

-Mello, você vai ficar. Pode desfazer suas malas.

-O-o quê? As eu não ia ser expulso? COMO FICA A VACA DA INSPETORA?Ah... Desculpe pelo palavreado...

-Bem... "Como eu queria poder falar assim dela também..." Bem, digamos que você e o Near não vão poder brigar mais...

Como assim "não vão poder"? É claro que se ele estivesse em mais um de seus ataques ele acabaria brigando com o pequeno... Será que ele teria de ficar trancafiado em seu quarto? Ou o menor teria algum tipo de proteção? Não sabia, mas era melhor ficar trancado em seu quarto, podendo continuar na disputa para ser o sucessor de L, do que uma vida sem motivação.

-Obrigado Roger! Não sabe o quanto estou grato!

-Mello... Se eu fosse você eu agradeceria é ao Near...

Ao Near? Será que Near tinha pedido a inspetora para deixá-lo ficar? Se fosse isso, porque? Não sabia, mas queria obter suas respostas. Iria agora mesmo ao quarto de Near para saber, mas já começando a acalmar-se, não queria mais confusões. Subiu algumas escadas, virou uns corredores e parou em frente a porta do garoto. A porta estava meio aberta, respirou fundo e entrou. O quarto estava vazio, com exceção do armário, a cômoda e a cama. As gavetas da cômoda estavam vazias, assim como o armário também estavam. Olhou para a direita e lá estava Near tentando fechar um fecheclé de uma de suas malas. Mello olhou pasmo para ele e as malas.

-Near...O que você esta fazendo?

-Bem, no momento estou tentando fechar este fecheclé como você esta vendo.

-Não é isso que eu quis dizer idiota! Porque esta fazendo malas?

Near não respondeu, apenas continuou o que estava fazendo sem olhar para Mello. O loiro não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ele estaria...?

-Você... Esta indo no meu lugar...?

Near não respondeu, apenas parou de tentar fechar aquele fecheclé e começou a enrolar seus cabelos, ainda olhando para suas malas. Ele não conseguia acreditar: Seu maior rival estava abandonando a disputa para deixá-lo ficar com seus amigos, para deixá-lo ser feliz...

-Você tem amigos aqui... Eu não... Você ama este lugar... Eu não... Sempre seu maior sonho foi se tornar sucessor de L... O meu não... Você sempre foi feliz neste lugar...

Bem, não posso dizer que este lugar não tenha me causado certa felicidade, mas...

Era impressão, ou Near tinha admitido que tinha sido feliz na wammy's house? E mais intrigante: seu maior sonho não era ser o sucessor de L...Então o que seria? Mello sentiu uma lágrima cair de seus olhos e sem pensar, se abaixou e beijou Near com tudo que podia. Near se surpreendeu, arregalou os olhos e viu a lagrima de Mello. Seu rosto era tão lindo... Sentiu que a língua de Mello pedia permissão para penetrar em sua boca e sem hesitar, deu permissão e começou a corresponder ao beijo. Sentia as lágrimas de Mello, e levou sua mão aos cabelos loiros do mais velho. Mello percebeu que Near ainda era novo em matéria de beijo, afinal, Mello havia vencido Near em algo! Mas ele não quis saber quem estava vencendo e quem estava perdendo, só queria que aquele momento não acabasse mais. Só quando faltou ar que os dois separaram seus lábios, mas logo se uniram num abraço. Near se acomodou no ombro de Mello.

-Se você não tivesse nascido... Minha vida não seria tão... Boa.

-E você Mello, preencheu toda minha vida em preto e branco num lindo tom loiro...

-Você...Precisa... Partir...?

-Sim... Mas eu quero tanto ficar com você...Porque... Eu te amo...Mello...

-Eu... Te amo também Near...

-Quando eu disse que meu maior sonho não era ser o sucessor de L... É porque meu maior sonho era ter você... Sempre que você vinha em minha direção, eu ficava feliz, mesmo você destruindo meu trabalho, me xingando, me batendo... E quando você não vinha... Eu chorava por dentro... Quando você ficava doente... Eu me preocupava, mas tinha medo de ver sua reação ao ir vê-lo... Tinha ciúmes de seu amigo ruivo... Sempre ao seu lado... Inveja das meninas que podiam se declarar livremente para você... Porque se eu o fizesse, você acabaria pisando em meus sentimentos, por isso que decidi apenas te ver como um "rival" e poder apenas de olhar...

Mello ouviu cada palavra um pouco sentido. Ele havia se preocupado com ele quando estava doente... Sempre imaginara que nesses dias Near ficava se gabando de ser mais forte... Sempre imaginara que ele o tinha apenas como um "rival" qualquer, como se todos os outros estivessem em segundo. Pensava que Near nunca conseguiria sentir qualquer sentimento, apenas superioridade. Mas ele sentiu medo, insegurança, inveja, felicidade, tudo que um humano sente, mas por estes sentimentos serem relacionados a um sentimento proibido e logo por alguém que o odiava, preferiu escondê-los. Mello levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Near.

-Near...Confia em mim?

-Que sentido minha vida teria se eu não confiasse em você?

Deram as mãos, o albino se levantou e por uma fração de segundos achou ter visto uma lágrima no rosto branco do rapaz. Juntos foram para a sala de Roger sem dar um pior sequer. Pararam em frente à porta, e o mais velho a deu três toques.

-Mello, o que você...

-Apenas... Confie em mim.

Roger abriu a porta, e espantou-se ao ver Mello e Near juntos. Convidou-os a entrar e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Numa cadeira próxima a dele, se encontrava a senhora Lovegood, que demonstrou um pouco de desgosto ao ver os dois meninos juntos.

-Bem, estou surpreso em ver os dois juntos sem ser em uma briga...Do que se trata?

-Roger, eu sinto que se Near for embora, minha motivação de ser melhor que ele terá sido inútil, pois ele estaria desistindo para me dar esta vitória. Eu quero vencê-lo de maneira justa! Se Near for para outra instituição em meu lugar, minha dignidade não valerá nada. Prometo nunca mais agredi-lo física e psicologicamente! Mas, se ele for embora eu vou também!

-Isso é inadmissível! Como saberemos se você realmente não o machucará?

-E-eu prometo!

-Não! Pra mim suas palavras não valem nada!Nem um pingo de confiança!

-Eu confio no Mello-san. Ele é a única pessoa em que eu confio. Também não quero sair da wammy's house.

-Querido, podemos mandar Mello, você pode correr atrás da sua decisão de ir no lugar dele.

-Mas eu quero ficar na Wammy's junto com o Mello-san!

Near assumira um tom que nunca havia demonstrado para outras pessoas.Um tom de pequeno desespero e igual a quando uma criança pede algo aos pais. Mello corou, e não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso. Roger olhou-os intrigado e a inspetora olhou o albino curiosamente assustada.

-Querido, por que você quer ficar com ele? Entendo você querer ficar aqui, mas por causa dele? Não é ele que vive a implicar contigo?

-Melhor alguém te olhar com ódio do que nunca te olharem.

-Meu Deus, não acredito que ouvi isso! Mas eu tenho certeza de que este daí não hesitará em bater-lhe novamente. Quem se responsabilizará caso você o maltrate novamente?

-Eu me responsabilizarei pelos atos dele, senhora Lovegood.

-Ma-mas... Ta bom, mas caso eu ouça falar de mais uns ataques maníacos desse sujeitinho...

-Diga mais uma palavra, insultando o Mello-san... E terei certeza de que você quer experimentar um soco...

Surgiu um silêncio e só foi abafado quando a senhora Lovegood se levantou de sua cadeira e indo em direção a porta.

-Eu nunca fui tão... Insultada... Só queria te proteger...

-Eu não preciso de ninguém além da companhia de Mello-san. Não preciso, especialmente de você.

Foi a gota d'água para ele sair da sala ao limite da paciência. Mello estava mais vermelho que nunca e Near de cabeça baixa evitando olhares... Sabia que tinha dito demais...

-Bem, com isso concluímos que ambos continuarão na instituição. Podem voltar para seus quartos...Ah sim, Near faltou à aula de hoje, não? Bem, que tal você Mello, ir para o quarto de Near e passar a matéria para ele?

Eles se olharam, e Mello virou a cara fingindo não ter gostado nada da idéia. Near deu um sorriso, então ambos foram em direção à porta.

-Ah sim... Favor esperarem mais alguns anos antes de fazerem algo mais...

Mello olhou para trás com um vermelho que nunca tivera em sua vida. Pegou na mão de Near e andou o mais rápido que pode.

-Esses dois... Só a distancia para unir dois corações... Realmente...

-Near... Você realmente confiou em mim...?

-Sim... E você... Me ama mesmo?

Ambos pararam na frente do quarto de Near.

-Sim... Quer uma prova?

E eles uniram os seus lábios em um beijo puro e infantil. Separaram-se e entraram no quarto... Porém, não sabiam que à noite de estudos acabaria com algo a mais...

_FIM_

**Ei, people! /o/**

**Minha terceira fic genthyyyyy!!**

**Reli esta fic milhões de vezes, mas desta última vez me pareceu um pouco Harry Potter...xD**

**-base da senhora Lovegood: nome da Luna e a professora Umbrigde-**

**E também pelo fato do início eu ter imaginado o refeitório como o salão principal. Sempre imaginei a Wammy's sendo Hogwarts não sei por que o.o**

**Bem, dedico esta fic a 3 coisas em especial:**

**- A Ráh-chan que eu prometi não me lembro porque que dedicaria uma fic a ela.**

**- A minha mãe que falou para eu escrever a história de um menino gay de zuação, mas me fez ficar com vontade de postar uma fic (a se ela soubesse o que é yaoi xD)**

**- A comu "Mello e Near Lovers" por que eu a acho muito fofa com pessoas fofas x3**

**Amo vocês, Misora-chan, Janão-chan e Raayy-sama! **

**Bye povão o/ Mereço review?-**


End file.
